


Feathers.

by orphan_account



Category: SMG4, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Forced References, Non-Consensual Tickling, Sneezing, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: SMG3 gets his revenge after the Super Magical Happy Fun Fun Island incident...Only his methods of doing so are rather unorthodox.





	Feathers.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you try and catch the video references?

Some say that unexpected things happen late at night in the Mushroom Kingdom. This is no exception.

SMG4 was sleeping comfortably that night,one leg dangling off of the side of the bed,and a small stream of drool forming.He was sleeping very peacefully indeed.

Meanwhile,his evil doppelganger SMG3 looked up at his bedroom window,nothing but a shadow in the palace courtyard.They'd been enemies for a long time,and finally SMG3 would have his revenge for destroying his island base that day. Armed with nothing but a large feather tinged with dust,he smirked evilly at the plan he formed.

Since SMG4's room was on the third floor of the castle,SMG3 had to find a way to get inside and into SMG4's room without anyone noticing. He could always use stealth-but he had parkour skills. Taking a step back,he breathed in a large breath of air,then he burst into a run. "Yolooooooooooooooo!!!"  
He crashed right into SMG4's bedroom window-for some reason without SMG4 noticing.He sighed a sigh of relief as SMG4 only moaned and rolled over. Tiptoeing up to him,SMG3 pulled out the feather and climbed into SMG4's bed.

SMG4 looked like he was in the middle of the best dream ever.Stifling a giggle,SMG3 slowly brought the feather to SMG4's nose,jerking back when SMG4 rolled over again,mumbling something along the lines of "No,stay in the basement kiddies..."  
This time,trying not to laugh became harder,but SMG3 was able to push down his laughter and continue with his plan. He gently traced the outline of SMG4's nostrils-which were somewhat flared.Upon the tip of the feather touching him,SMG4's nose instantly wrinkled,but this was just was SMG3 was waiting for. Speeding up his pace,SMG3 teased his nose again,this time using a soft brushing motion. SMG4's breath started to hitch-breathy,short hitches-his expression quickly scrunched into a pre-sneeze,and he finally jerked forward spasmodically with a squeaky "Hii'shu!!"

SMG3 smiled deviously,he never knew his doppelganger had cute sneezes.He teasingly ran the feather under his nose,more roughly and quicker this time.SMG4 couldn't handle the feeling as his body snapped forward violently. "Hii-xiu!! Heh'ihhshew!! H-Hh-k'tchu!!"

Small bits of spray dotted SMG3's face,which he wiped away quickly as he tried for more-only to find SMG4 to the point of waking up.He instantly slid off the bed and ducked under it,as he picked up the irritated,sleepy moans above him. "What the..." He had to stay quiet and wait until SMG4 went back to sleep so he could try to escape.

Suddenly SMG3 felt his own nose itch-it sure was dusty under SMG4's bed,and he was really allergic to dust. He desperately tried to stifle it,but it was too powerful for him as his head jerked forward. "Heh'KSHOO!!"  
SMG4 instantly shot up,alarmed by the sudden sneeze.He looked around frantically,trying to figure out where it came from-not noticing the big crack in the window. He shrugged,relaxed,and instantly fell asleep.  
That was a close one! SMG3 tried to wiggle out from under SMG4's bed,but the dustiness overtook him."Huh-x'SHOO!!Heh'SHOO!!U-Uh-T'CHOO!!" His nose was running and sore now.  
SMG4 was fully awake now."Who's there..?"  
CRAP!He had to wait AGAIN untill SMG4 fell back asleep,which meant more time in the dusty torture chamber that was underneath SMG4's bed.He wasn't sure if he could take any more sneezing-right when another fit kicked in. "H-Huh-K'SHOO!!Heh'x'SHOO!!Ahh...ahh...ahh'P'TCHOO!!" SMG3 was desperate,to heck with stealth,he needed to get out of here! He tried shimmying from under the bed,but the sneezing made him weak and slow.  
Finally,he was out from under the bed. Sighing,he stood up and carefully brushed off the dust,trying to avoid the specks flying around him,then tried to exit,only to find himself face to face with SMG4. He tensed up in nervousness.  
SMG4 smiled devilishly,holding up a dusty feather duster. "Busted."

**Author's Note:**

> The first one is obviously to Super Happy Magical Fun Fun Island.  
> The second one (No,stay in the basement kiddies...) is one to one of the Halloween specials. I forgot which one exactly.


End file.
